


All You’re Good For

by Devi_ark



Series: Eye For An Eye, Let's Go Blind [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Stamina, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dehumanization, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulative Connor, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temporarily Kidnapped, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devi_ark/pseuds/Devi_ark
Summary: Where’s his LED?Connor had always worn it despite other androids ditching them left and right.Gavin’s inner voice tells himget away, something's wrong—And no one will believe it happened.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Eye For An Eye, Let's Go Blind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701439
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	All You’re Good For

“This is the place?” Gavin looked it over through his car window. A house that should be abandoned, was reported to have had two gunshots inside, and then someone left in a hurry. Connor had badgered him into coming with him at the late hour, since Anderson still had one hand on his booze.

“This is the address dispatch told me.” Connor answered coolly. 

Gavin sighed, getting out of his heated car and braced for Detroit’s cold, night air, “Guess patrol got caught up somewhere? Nobody’s fucking here yet.” 

“Would you like me to check the house myself, then? I can handle any dangers more effectively than you.” And he’s sure the android would’ve done _just that_ , but as an ‘Android Detective’ he had to have a human accompany him of the same rank or higher. Which _kind-of_ put Gavin above him, made him the superior on scene. It would look bad- _android or not_ \- if there really was something in the house that hurt Connor.

Plus Hank would probably kill him. So there’s that.

“Not a fuckin’ chance.” Gavin groused, heading to the front door that was swaying open in the breeze.

A cursory glance inside told him nothing happened on the main floor. 

“There are prints and other substances on the door, but they’re too old to have been placed there tonight.” Connor listed off. And since they weren’t important, Gavin avoided asking what those _other substances_ might be.

“ _Detroit Police! Anyone in here?!_ ” Gavin calls instead, figuring if it was a deal gone south, a dealer on the verge of death would have priorities beside the drugs they had on them- if the perp didn’t steal it all, anyways.

A click and the door behind them shut, blocking some of the wind as the growing silence set goosebumps down his back.

“ _I’m not picking up any breathing besides yours_.”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Gavin flinched a step away, heart rate and breathing drowning out the previous silence as Connor had moved to stand a foot behind him, lowering his voice to speak directly in Gavin’s ear. “ _Jesus_ , how many times I gotta tell you to stay the _fuck_ outta my space?”

Connor tilted his head, like Gavin just spoke another language- _no wait_ \- like Gavin just spoke gibberish.

“Would you like to search the basement or upstairs?” The android asked, like ten seconds ago never happened.

“I’m going upstairs.” He declared, not at all in the mood for the horror movie vibes his brain was whining about.

He walks past Connor, and heads up without another word, letting out a breath when he reaches the top.

Gavin _swore_ the android only acted oblivious and somewhat-creepy at times to get back at him for all his shit- which, _okay-_ fair. But what _wasn’t_ fair, was that he _only_ said or did anything when no one else was around, or looking in their direction. So whenever he’d try and tell Tina or Chris what happened, they thought Gavin was just trying to spread rumours. He stopped bringing it up pretty fast.

Keeping a hand on his holster in case Connor’s ears were faulty, Gavin went through the rooms one by one. A few mattresses were strewn around, a dresser and a closet here and there, as well as a thin layer of dust over everything else. But otherwise void of life.

He heads back down, and figures Connor must still be in the basement. He found that a bit odd, but the android probably just came across the body and didn’t tell him.

“Hey Connor, where are you?” He pulls out his phone and shines the light down the steps. At the base is a hallway leading to the left and right, so he can’t see anything else.

The steps creaked with every little shift that made Gavin cringe. His breathing was starting to feel too loud again as he aimed the flashlight to the right- where it looked like the furnace room and utilities- and the left- where the basement opened up. It appeared cleaner than upstairs, _probably because it was dark as all hell, so then where-?_

“ _Connor? -!_ ” Just as he made it to the floor and intended to go left, someone- _who must’ve been hiding in the utilities room_ \- grabbed him from behind. He shouted and dropped his phone, forgetting it in favour of his gun. The mystery guy was faster, throwing it somewhere behind them. Gavin struggled, but he’s pushed forward into the dark. “Let _go_ of me!”

One of the hands vanished, and for a moment Gavin thought the guy was actually going to listen. But then a door opened, and as he gasped, he’s shoved unceremoniously into the room.

He nearly trips over his feet despite the lighting, but stays upright and looks around. The bedroom looked clean too, and the mattress was actually on a bed frame.

He ignores it and turns to deal with his attacker instead, but deflates when it’s just Connor. 

“Oh _real fuckin’ funny_ Connor.” Gavin rolls his eyes, “Where the hell'd you throw my gun, hey? And if my phone got scratched on the concrete you’re fuckin paying to get it fixed.”

The android just stares, so Gavin moves to get out of the room, when Connor grabs his arm. Scowling, he tries to pull back, but he doesn’t let go.

_Why isn’t he letting go?_

“ _Yo!_ ” He raised his voice, “ _Earth to trash can_ , let me go get my shit!”

Connor tilts his head, again, and he could almost see the loading symbol above his- _where’s his LED?_ It hits Gavin just then, that Connor didn’t have it now, but he was _sure_ he had it earlier in the day. That Connor had always worn it despite other androids ditching them left and right. A little alarm rings in Gavin's mind. 

“No.” 

“What the fuck do you _mean_ , no? Quit fucking around and lemme-“ Gavin tugs more against Connor’s iron grip, his inner voice telling him to _get away, something's wrong-_ but it’s fucking useless.

“ _No_.” The android grips harder, and Gavin hisses in pain, freezing up. 

The silence this time becomes deafening, and Gavin wonders- _if Connor did have his mood light in_ \- if it would be painting the room red.

“Are you _broken?_ There's gotta be a body, or at least blood somewhere, did you find- ?“

“The report was fake.”

“Yeah? And how would you- ?”

“Because I made it up.”

Gavin’s blood ran cold.

Connor’s watching him, and he’s starting to feel like caught prey as he adds, “I didn’t call the DPD, I merely informed you that they had contacted me, and you believed me.”

“Why?” 

Instead of answering him, Connor drags him to the bed, pushing him onto it despite his struggles. His back hits the fabric cover and he pulls his legs up to kick the android- _maybe if he nailed his regulator_ \- but Connor easily catches his ankle and removes his shoe.

His brain scrambled for answers- _a cleaned bedroom in an abandoned house and Connor’s taking off his other shoe now_ \- he didn’t like the conclusion his brain was coming to.

Cause there wasn’t a way out. If he _could_ stun Connor, it might only be for a few seconds, and Gavin’s not sure if that would even let him open the _door_ \- let alone reach his phone to try and dial-

_Dial who?_ His brain asks then. He can’t remember the address anymore, and if he names Connor- _no ones_ going to believe him. He has proof of that. Perfect innocent little Connor would never hurt a fly.

But here they are.

Connor toes off his own shoes, and trails his hands up Gavin’s legs as he climbs over him. Gavin backs away, but all that accomplishes is placing them center on the bed. The android straddles his hips, continuing the trail up, pushing his shirt to reveal the skin underneath. His chest rises and falls rapidly, sweat from his jacket building up sticky on his neck and backside. 

The android hums, like he has to take time to think, “Not enjoying yourself?” Connor asks in a mockingly disappointed tone. Gavin’s hands are shaking with the effort that _hitting him isn’t worth it._ “I know I’m not your first android.” 

_Oh_ fuck _that._

The tension in him _snaps_ , and Gavin’s instincts take over, aiming for that stupid fucking mug of his. _Unbelievably_ , the hit landed. And while he’d certainly take his victories where he could, it still felt like his fist punched a _brick wall_.

Connor looked out of it, the left side of his chin revealing the white plastic underneath. Gavin couldn’t quite squirm his way out from under Connor- _not fast enough_ \- so his eyes fell to the androids chest.

His hands surge forward, and it feels a bit awkward with his shirt bunched up but he still _tugs_. Some of the buttons fly off elsewhere in the room as Gavin feels for the release on Connor’s regulator. It should be on the bottom of the circle, then he needs to twist and pull it out. He frowned when his thumb slipped against smooth metal where the release should be. _It’s been covered._

Gavin pulled his hands away like he’d been burned as a laugh bubbled up from the android. He tried again to get out from underneath but froze when Connor held his neck and pulled him to sit up chest to chest.

He held his breath, letting Connor take off his jacket with one hand, because the other was still on his neck. A thumb running up and down his pulse point. _How easy it would be for him to choke him out, or just snap his neck?_

And on top of that, Connor looks frustrated with him, and Gavin wasn’t sure about stoking that fire anymore. One sleeve off, he switched hands, and the android leaned into his ear. “I was going to be nicer our first time, but I really did like this shirt. Now I have to fix it.”

The jacket is tossed over the side of the bed. Already forgotten, Gavin sucked in a gasp when Connor finally freed his neck. “If you reach for me again I will cuff you.” Connor warns, the sound of fabric cutting through the room as he is less than gentle with Gavin’s shirt. He yelped in surprise and flinched backwards, as the android tore the rest of it away. 

The now ruined fabric was tossed aside as well, and Connor pushed him back down onto the soft sheets. His other hand reaching for Gavin’s belt. His breathing picked up again, and panicking, Gavin pleads,

“Stop, _stop_ , Connor _don’t-_ “

“ _Don’t do it?_ ” He inclined his head, a light smirk crossed his unblemished face, like he never hit him at all, “I think I remember asking you the same- and what did you do?”

“No, no, _no-_ “

“Honestly, I think you were dreaming of something else.”

Not this. _Not like this._

He shuts his eyes, but Connor’s voice trickled in above the sharp jingle of his belt clasp, “When you first saw me, you looked me up and down like you were checking out a _Traci_ to rent.”

“I wasn’t-“

“You _were_.” Connor seethed, punctuating it with yanking his jeans and boxers down, exposing him to the cold air of the basement. “ _Always_ a male Traci- and I know _exactly_ how many you helped traumatize- how many you _killed_.”

“What- That-“ Gavin stuttered over his words, opening his eyes right when Connor settled back on him- the android lower body now bare, “Eden doesn’t keep records.”

The wide smile Connor gave him wasn’t a kind one.

“And you believe that?”

Gavin tried to say something to that, but Connor chose that moment to grind down on him, garbling his words into a groan. He couldn’t think of why the hell an android designed for detective work had what _felt_ like a real, proper- _Traci’s_ \- dick, and not the flat plate that just created the suggestion of one under his clothes. 

A hand tugs his hair back and plastic-white fingers push into his mouth before he can try speaking again. The urge to bite down on the intrusion skyrockets until Connor threatens above him, “I will prep you _dry_ if you bite.”

Gavin’s dick twitches at the tone despite him feeling that threat was _very_ real. He swirled his tongue around the digits in his mouth, cringing at the texture of an android without their skin on. The growing metallic taste in his mouth felt like he was sucking on batteries, and he had to fight the urge to get it out. That wouldn’t help him in the long run.

Connor hummed, content above him, grinding at a lazy interval like he had all the time in the fucking world. Any attempt Gavin made at leaning his hips away was met with a harsher grind. The hand on his hair would also tighten, and the fingers in mouth would come dangerously close to triggering his gag reflex. 

If _that_ happened, he worried he’d bite the android by accident, and Connor would punish him for it anyways. So he stopped trying to move away from the touch, and the fingers eased back from his throat.

Slipped out entirely, then, leaving a string connected between them until it snapped- spit landing uncomfortably on his chin and down his neck.

Connor’s hand lets go of his hair too, bending Gavin’s right leg up and shifting his left leg aside. Wet circles his hole and- _he knows it’ll make it hurt_ \- but he still tenses up.

The android hums in thought again, “Though I know how many androids you’ve been with, I am unsure of what position. Did you ever bottom for a machine, Detective?” Connor sounds openly curious. That, paired with the finger still circling, but not yet entering him- Gavin feels a bit sick.

_Traci’s couldn’t top_. He tried it _once_ before turning on the useless machine, since it needed his approval for every god damn thing he wanted. While an HR400 _could_ extrapolate a scene in its head, lawsuit protections prevented it from executing situations where it took the lead.

But Gavin wasn’t going to tell Connor that.

No more fingers in his mouth, Gavin grits his teeth, willing the lower half of his body to relax. It still stings when Connor pushes a finger past his rim. “Are you not going to answer me, Detective?” 

“Fuck, stop- stop calling me that.” Gavin _doesn’t_ whine, because it’s damaging to hear his rank when he’s been reduced to this. Tricked and manhandled like a doll.

He hissed when Connor inserted a second finger a little early, starting to scissor him open. “Stop calling you Detective? I suppose I’ll need to call you something else then.”

Gavin could immediately think of a few different names. His first or last, of course, then variations on swears, slut, or-

“How about Traci? It would be rather fitting, wouldn’t it?”

“ _N-_ “ His protest died out in a long moan as Connor found his prostate and pressed down on it.

Just as the pain was starting to subside, the android removed his fingers and- after adding some of his own spit to his palm- pumped himself a few times, lining himself up.

He didn’t try to beg this time, _Connor’s gone this far, why the hell would stop now?_

Keeping his mouth shut, he tried not to make a sound as Connor pushed in. While the stretch wasn’t too tight, it definitely wasn’t comfortable, as the android slowly pushed into him without stopping. Connor let out a pleased moan when he bottomed out.

Giving him no time to adjust, the android pulled out only to slam back in, punching a startled sound out of Gavin. Connor quickly set a brutal pace that Gavin struggled to relax into. He clutched at the bedsheets, holding back as many sounds as he could.

The longer it went on, the more the pain mixed and morphed into pleasure, and Gavin wished he could forget _why_ he was here. But his gut twisted in something that wasn’t pleasure, and every time his eyes fluttered open he’d see that face staring back at him.

And he seemed to be making it his mission to get Gavin to shout, pacing going random to surprise him. Hands pinched his nipples leaving him gasping and squirming, clinging to the bedsheets.

Despite his discomfort, he could feel an orgasm building, and _building_ , and then there was a breath against his ear.

“You certainly know how to lie down and just _take it_ , Traci.”

Later, Gavin would say that he came just then because _that’s_ when Connor chose to grab his dick, or because of the tone and breathy sound of the android's voice. Anything but the words themselves.

In the present, Gavin rode the small high, as Connor fucked him through it. He could feel him come inside him and he remembered thinking, _finally, it’s over._ Connor will get up, leave, and they can pretend this never happened.

But Connor kept _going_.

_Why was he still hard?_  
  
A chuckle sent a shiver down his spine, “ _Guess you didn’t learn that androids don’t have a refractory period_.”

Every brush against his prostate now left him spasming. His arms flew up and gripped Connors arms, too sure that reaching for his pump again wouldn’t go well, but in too much pain to keep still.

It could have been half an hour or the whole night, and Gavin wouldn’t have known, feeling Connor come again and _again_ , until the pain started feeling like pleasure once more, and Gavin came for the second time.

He felt numb. And just clung to the android, exhausted, thinking Connor would go for another round when the android peeled his hands away from his arms and climbed off the bed. Gavin silently watched him get dressed, and retrieve the buttons that had fallen earlier. 

Connor grabbed Gavin’s jacket too, and slung it over his shoulder.

“I’ll be back in the morning to get you ready for work, you should try and sleep.” 

The door swings open and Gavin‘s eyes focus on how it looks a little more... _reinforced_.

“Wa- what-“ Gavin sat up, panicking all over again, “You- you‘re just going to leave me here?”

“ _I have_ _other things to do_ , Traci. I’d leave you in one of those tubes, but that wouldn’t re-charge you for next time.”

Dread pooled in his gut as Connor laughed. A hollow, empty sound that echoed in his mind long after the door shut behind the android.

**Author's Note:**

> This _was_ a one-shot, but y'all got my writers brain churning, and you'll see this fic is part of a series now >:3c
> 
> You can find me wandering in the [New Era server](https://discord.gg/S7Uhvpg) if you wanna scream about mean Connor! X3


End file.
